


Henry Stickmin plays D&D (gone wrong)

by VicDJ203



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27312370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicDJ203/pseuds/VicDJ203
Summary: Henry Stickmin plays d&d with Ellie. Charles is the DM. Its Halloween tho so things quickly go wrong.
Kudos: 11





	Henry Stickmin plays D&D (gone wrong)

Its 11:30 on Halloween eve and Henry decides he wants to pull an all-nighter with his pals. Charles pulls out a D&D set and gets it all set up before you can say "this is the greatest plan!". Henry plays as an halfling rogue and Ellie decides to be a human warrior.

Charles begins to narrate.  
"You find yourselfs lost in a forest after just breaking out of prison."

"Really?" Ellie says in a tired but joking manner.

"It seemed fitting. Anyways, after fighting through the brush, you find a massive fortress. You notice a sign by the front entrance. 'Topaz Gang secret hideout. Non-members will be shot.'"

Ellie gets a determined look on her face.  
"I say we sneak in and see what treasures we can grab!"

Henry rolls the die and lands a 1.

"Uh-oh." Charles exclaims. "You tried sneaking in by blowing up the entrance with explosives."

Henry slams his face onto the table. Ellie jumps in.  
"We have to do something quick or they'll get us!"

Suddenly, the lights go out.  
"GAH!" They all say at once.  
"Did the power just go out?" Ellie asks.

"Looks like it. Lemmie see if I can find a flashlight."  
Charles gets up and carefully walks to the kitchen. The house is pitch black. There should be some light coming from the moon but there isn't.  
The two sticks hear Charles scream from another room! They go to run after him but fall right on their faces. They feel something around their feet as the lights come back. Only they aren't at Charles' house anymore, they're in a dungeon!

A familiar voice calls out from behind a door in front of them. The door swings open to reveal Reginald in some sort of royal attire. Henry calls Reginald by with a confused look on his face.

"Who's Reginald? I am Copperblight, future king of the undead world!"

Ellie shouts "What's going on and what did you do with Charles?!"

"You mean that goofy Satyr? Don't worry about him, He's joining my army soon."

Henry notices the ball&chain around his foot.

"State your names!" Copperblight demands.

"Um.. Alice." Ellie lies. "And this is my friend... Harry."

"Well Harry, the damage you caused was actually impressive. I'd love to have a chaotic-neutral like you in my gang. As for you, Alice, you seem know a thing or two about magic. My Right Hand Mage would greatly appreciate a helping hand."

"Like we'd do anything for you." Ellie gets furious.

"If you don't I'll make you apart of my undead army. Which you know, involves killing you."  
Copperblight simply points to his prisoners and his guards take them away. While being walked, Ellie whispers to Henry "Let's do a sync takedown on 3. 1... 2..."

On 3, they both sweep their respective guard's legs and knock them out as they lay on the ground. The two then run off to find Charles.

After much sneaking around, they hear Charles' voice coming from a dark, glowing room. Henry cautiously peers inside and sees Charles, as a satyr, tide up to a table. Right Hand Man walks up dressed in dark robes with half his face looking pale and ghastly.  
"Ol'right now. The spell is almost ready. This should make you a strong undead."

"Uh... I don't really like being undead.. Or dead at all really! I like being alive! Maybe we could compromise or-"

"Silence! King Copperblight 'ill rule this world and you'll be a cruisal step towards 'at."

Henry and Ellie barge in! Ellie tackles Right Hand Mage to the floor and Henry knocks over his brew. Charles gets excited as they untie him, however the happy moment doesn't last long as they here the mage drinking his spilled potion. He starts growing in size causing the reunited trio to run out in a panic. A group of Topaz Gang members stop them along the way but before they can grab them, the walls begin to shake and collapse! Ellie grabs her friends and uses a shield spell just before the fortress comes crumbling down.

All that remains of the once mighty fortress is rubble and a towering zombie that looks almost nothing like the old mage. The shield spell wares off and the trio run for cover. The colossal zombie starts walking away which no one seems ok with.

"Charles!" Ellie calls "I don't know if you've figured it out but we're in Draugr & Darkness!"

"We're in D&D?!"

"That's the only explanation Henry and I can come up with! I think if we defeat that zombie, we can go home. I doubt running away will get us home."

Ellie pulls out a big, red battle axe and charges toward the zombie. Henry pulls a propeller mushroom out of nowhere and consumes it with no hesitation. He spins around and goes flying into the air towards the zombie's head. Charles has no weapons so he ops to be the distraction. He gets the zombie to start chasing him and leads him towards the others. Ellie swings at the zombie's leg and makes a deep cut. Henry lands on its giant head and starts jumping up and down. I guess his plan is to cave his head in with his weight? Idk.

The zombie falls over and they beat it to all-the-way death. Afterwards they all passed out. When they came to, they were back at Charles' house.

Ellie looks around. "Well that... Happened."

"I feel like it ended too abruptly." Charles adds  
He starts packing the D&D board up carefully.

Henry seems more upset about not getting any treasure than anything else. Still, he seems to have had fun. Charles finishes packing up. "I don't know why or how that happened. Next time I'll use a different board or something."

"It was fun. Oh look! It's daytime."

"Oh yeah! We should get into our costumes!"

The end. Idk why I wrote this.


End file.
